


The Usual

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Real Life Superhero [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	The Usual

When Sam returned, the surprise was clearly written on his face when he saw you and Dean snuggled together asleep. Blinking, he turned and walked back to the living room, trying to process what was going on with the two of you.

Dean didn’t do relationships. Everyone who knew them understood that. Why were you different? He would have to talk to you so you wouldn’t get hurt. He would blame himself if you got a broken heart. Taking a deep breath, he started thinking about what he would say to you.

He settled on your couch and shut his eyes for a moment. This was not how he expected this visit to go. 

* * *

A few hours later, Dean emerged, rubbing his eyes. “Hey, Sam.” He yawned, looking through the kitchen. 

Sam looked over at him. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah, was knocked out hard.” He chuckled. “I haven’t slept that well in a long time.”

Sam nodded. “You two looked...cozy.” He noted. 

Dean’s cheeks blushed lightly as he shrugged. “So?”

Sam shrugged back. “Just hoping you know what you’re getting into.” He told him. 

“What do you mean? ‘What I’m getting into’?” Dean asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Like I said, she might be taking things differently than you are.” Sam said lightly. “I don’t want her getting hurt.” 

“And you automatically think  _ I would  _ do the hurting?” Dean raised his eyebrows. “Why would you even think that?!”

“She’s not fling material!” Sam sighed. “She’s not one of the girls you sleep with at a bar and blow off the next morning!”

“I know that, Sam.” Dean grumbled. “I’m not treating her like one. I’m treating her like a person. I just happen to enjoy flirting with her, and I enjoy her company.”

“What if she feels like she’s being led on?” He asked. “What if she thinks there’s actually something between you? And you go out and wind up sleeping with one of the usual types?!”

“What’s the usual supposed to mean, huh, Sam? I like her company! I even asked her to move in with us already!” Dean snapped, growing angry.

“You know what I mean by the usual. Girls who have confidence! You heard how that pizza guy treated her, she doesn’t need to be hurt that way again!” Sam stood. He was face to face with Dean at this point. “She doesn’t need a broken heart because you decided to have fun!” 

* * *

Their yelling had woken you up, and you could hear them from your room. Your stomach sank. While you knew that you had no chance with Dean, hearing all that stung. You were thankful for Sam sticking up for you, but you weren’t sure if you felt better or worse with his words. 

You chewed on the inside of your cheek as you tried to get out of bed, just wanting to hide in the bathroom. Now you were confused as to whether or not moving in with them was the best idea. However as you tried standing, your mind quickly went to the fact that you were falling. 

* * *

Hearing a crash from your room, they both rushed to you. “Y/N?” Dean crouched to help you up.

“I’m fine. I’m fine.” You weren’t fine obviously but you managed to not cry. 

Sam shook his head, and moved to help you. “You’re not fine, Y/N.” He said softly.

You grabbed onto the younger brother. “I was sure I could hobble.” You hissed as he helped you stand. “Or at least...hop?” You tried. “I was so very wrong.” 

“Sweetheart, you could’ve called for one of us.” Dean placed a hand on your back. “We would have helped.” 

Sighing, you shook your head. “No, you two were arguing. I didn’t want to get in the middle of that.”

Sam blushed first. “Sorry, Y/N. We didn’t mean to wake you.” He told you softly. 

“It’s okay, I shouldn’t sleep all day anyways.”

“That’s what you should be doing. Helps with the healing.” Dean nodded. “I would know, I’ve been there.” He admitted shyly. 

You shook your head. “Sorry, it’s kinda hard to sleep with you guys yelling about Dean’s ‘usual’...” You muttered.

Dean’s eyes shot to Sam with a silent glare. The taller man stuttered slightly. “That’s my fault for bringing it up.” He admitted. “I shouldn’t have. I meant to talk to you later, actually.” He told you.

“That I have to protect myself because I don’t look like what Dean takes home often?” You looked up at him. His cheeks darkened as his jaw clenched slightly, his eyes going to Dean. “Yeah, heard all that, remember? I get it.” You sat back on your bed. “You don’t have to tell me that, Sam. I know how to handle things.” You looked down at your broken leg before pulling your blanket over your lap.

“I’m sorry.” He repeated. “I would’ve approached things differently if it was just us talking.” He sat next to you. “I just don’t want to see my friend get hurt, that’s all.”

You shrugged and stayed looked down at yourself. “It’s fine.” You sighed. “I knew nothing would come from the flirting, Sam.” 

Dean was still glaring at his brother. “Can her and I have a minute?” 

“That's up to her.” Sam replied with a hug.

You clutched at the blanket as you thought about it. “Okay.” Might as well get it over with, whatever he had to tell you. That it was all in good fun, that you were a nice girl, all that stuff.

Sam gave Dean a heavy look before walking out and shutting your door. Dean sat where Sam had just been and tried to take your hand gently. When you didn’t take it, he sighed. “I’m sorry if I came on too strong, sweetheart.” He started. 

“I get it, Dean.” You shrugged. “I’m not your type. I’m used to that. I love my body, and I’ve come to terms that not everyone will.”

Dean furrowed his brows. “You know why I have a usual? Or why Sam seems to think I do?” 

You shook your head. “Because you’re human? And humans seem to like what they like?”

“Because they’re not women I can take home and want to wake up next to in the morning. They’re almost never real with me, they don’t even want to get to  _ know  _ me. I don’t blame them. I don’t want to get to know them either. But that usual, that ‘type’...” He used air quotations. “They’re not what I look for in a relationship.” He explained. “And since relationships don’t usually work because I have to lie about my life- I don’t look for one.” He stayed looking at you. “You’re different. And I like ever bit of your differences. And now...you know me and what I do.” 

“So, you’re not just flirting just because?” You glanced at him. 

He shook his head quickly. “As much as a dick Sam’s made me out to be, I wouldn’t just flirt for no reason. Yes, it’s fun, and yeah I like the action of it, but I also like you.” He assured you. “You’re easy to talk to, you’re hot, you’re funny…” He grinned when you blushed. “And I really like making you do that.” He gently touched your cheek. “And trust me, I’m the last person between me and Sam to ask someone to move in with us.” He admitted. 

You looked up at him, searching his eyes for any signs of him bullshitting you. “If you’re sugar coating it…” 

“I promise, I’m not.” He told you. “Let me prove it to you?” Dean asked, wanting the chance to show you.

“How?” You breathed. 

He licked his lips. “I’ll make us a nice dinner, and it can be like a first date?”

You widened your eyes. “You’d want to...you’d want to go on a date with me?” You asked, clearly surprised. 

Dean chuckled, nodding. “Hell yeah.” 

You blushed and looked down, then back up at him. “I swear I’ll have Sam beat you up if you’re lying.” You smiled softly at him. 

“I’ll gladly take it if it means I still get a chance with you.” He grinned. 

“Then yes, I will agree to a date.” You nodded. 

He did a small fist bump, kissing your cheek. “Good. Sammy can suck it.” He was beaming. “Anything special you’d like me to make?”

“Mm…” You thought. “I’m not picky.” You smiled. “Surprise me.” You told him.

“Well, get ready to have your socks blown off.” He chuckled. 

You laughed, pointing to your feet. “I'm not wearing socks.” You teased 

He laughed at that, eyes crinkling. “Damn, sweetheart.” He grinned. “You’re perfect.” He stood. “Bath time? Then I’ll get started on our date?” 

Blushing, you nodded. “Sure.”

“Can I carry you?” He motioned to the blanket that you still held onto. “I don’t want to risk you getting hurt again and falling.” He said gently. 

You took a deep breath before nodding. “Alright.” You agreed, as he’d already proven he could carry you with ease. You let the blanket go as he lifted you, your arms going around him. You leaned your head against his shoulder, enjoying the closeness.

He held you closer than yesterday, not letting you go as he started the water. “Thank you for letting me help.” He told you as he checked the water temperature.

“Thank you for helping.” You kissed his cheek shyly. You could tell he was grinning, which made you smile, as well. 

He set you at the edge of the tub. “The splint will be waterproof, but you can’t bend your knee.” He told you.

You pouted slightly but nodded, blushing as his hands went to the hem of your shirt. When he pulled it over your head, you felt a bit exposed, but knew this bath would help in the long run.

He kissed your forehead. “Wanna leave your undergarments on?” He offered, knowing that would help you some.

“Yes, please.” You said shyly, letting him lift you and set you in the bath with ease. You let out a small groan, a mix between soreness and instant relaxing.

He chuckled slightly. “Sitting okay?” He ran his hand through your hair again, loving the feeling.

You nodded, leaning into his touch. “I could fall asleep in here.” You sighed. “It’s sore, but in a good way.” You told him.

“Good, you can take another one after our date.” He wiggled his brows. “Want me to leave you to relax?” 

“Sure.” You gave him a soft smile. “This way you can relax, too.”

He shrugged. “I’ll be planning.” He kissed your head before standing. “Call me if you need anything, sweetheart, and I’ll be right here.”

“Thanks, Dean.” You watched him. Once he left, you closed your eyes and leaned your head back. You felt better now that you had a talk with him, and while your guard would stay up, you were more than willing to give him a chance. 


End file.
